A Strangled Love Song
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: Big Time Rush have to write a song on their own. Who would know it would be the most complicated thing for Kendall to do. There's also humor included. What's BTR without humor? Kendall/OC. Not good a summarizing. R&R hope you like.


Biting my lip was the only way to stop myself. Stop the panting and screaming her name then ultimately letting those outside my bedroom door the sin I was committing in my bedroom. I couldn't help myself though. I needed some kind of release. It was pathetic though, under my sheets touching myself while imagining her touching me. I wouldn't have succumbed to this if Jo would at least let me tough her. 7 months and still no action. It was annoying but I love her. So all that was left was me and my hand. Just thinking of her soft hands touching my chest and running through my hair..._i jerked a little. That was a hit...climbing...and climbing..._

"IT'S FRIDAY!-"

I was startled gazing at James, horrified. James stared back then slowly backed out closing the door. My head fall back on the bed with frustration. Son of a bitch. 10 minutes of my time wasted. Fucking James. It's Friday, really? Who gives a fuck? I licked my lips and sat up on my elbows. My breathing was still heavy but subsiding quickly. I had to wait till it was normal to head back out. Fucking James. 5 more minutes he couldn't wait five more minutes? Friday...

I scratched the back of my head looking around the room. It was messy but what do you expect from 4 teenage boys. We're messy. I put myself back in and laid there listening to the silence and my heavy breathing getting lighter. I closed my eyes pissed at the fact that I was almost there. I grabbed the sheets with a tight clench of my fists. Fucking James. A soft knock came at the door and I turned my head swiftly.

"Dude, is happy time over?" James asked from the other side. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, James?" I asked irritated.

The door opened, his long tan arm stretched over his head leaning on the door frame. He had on a navy blue V neck shirt and dark faded black jeans fitting comfortably around his toned waist.

"Uh, it's Friday?"

I thought for a moment...again, nothing. James sighed knowing I had no clue what the fuck he was talking about. His arms dropped beside him and he approached the bed."Gustavo's office? It's are first weekend off, man!"

My eyes widened. "Oh shit! What time is it?" I asked then brought my wrist watch to my face. I got off

the bed. 10 minutes.

"A duh! Genius..." James said. He turned to walk out. He cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Employees must wash their hands before they return to work" he said . I picked a pillow up and threw it at him. James gasped and when I went to throw another one he ducked, pointed, laughed and quickly scrambled out.

Smart ass. Pain in my ass.

*  
The four of us raced to Gustavo's and before we would open the door it was pulled open. I lost my balance and took James down with me. Carlos and Logan being brought down because of James.

"Get off me James!"

"I can't! Logan is on my ass!"

"AHHH!"

"AM NOT!"

"This fun!"

"That's cause you're on top"

"That's what she said"

"Shut up and get off me!"

"What's this?"

"Get out my pocket!"

"I may look gay, but I'm not. This is very uncomfortable!"

"Free Train!" I heard Gustavo yell as I tried to squirm out from under the guys. This wasn't in the least bit awkward. Seconds later we all flew to our feet.

"Next time...you DIE!" James said to Logan, his eye brows high. Logan shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face.

"Guys..." Kelly interjected softly.

"Hey, you weren't the one violated by Carlos," Logan defended.

When I looked at Carlos he was holding a wrapped condom in his hand. He threw it in the air at me. "You and James should be safe tonight," He said jokingly. I whipped the condom back at him.

"Give me that back!" Logan said. Carlos laughed as Logan picked the condom back up and stuffed it back in his back pocket.

"Guys." Kelly said getting annoyed. I ran my hands through my blond locks. Kelly looked at me as if wanting me to do something. You know that look where her eyes get all big and she looks all deranged. Yeah that one...

"I have a date tonight,"

"With who? Mrs. Blow Up" Carlos teased. James laughed. Carlos joined in with him.

"You know what!" Logan said and then when I finally got to see what he was doing he had hit Carlos in the forehead with it. Carlos stopped.

The open condom fell on the floor. "That's just uncool man,"

Carlos said. James however continued to laugh.

Carlos didn't it find it funny and he bent down to pick up the condom. "Lets see how funny it is now!" Carlos said and went after James. He had him in a head lock almost instantly, trying to shove the condom in James mouth. James was screaming thru his closed lips. Logan and I raced to get them apart.

"FREE TRAIN!"

Suddenly, we were all torn apart by the big guy and he pointed at each of us. "Stop," he said in a deep stern voice. We all looked at Gustavo. He then whipped his left arm back, pointing.

"Harmony says she has the perfect way to get you guys to write you own song," Gustavo stated.

Harmony was petite girl who was standing before us smiling. She had this chocolate brown hair, with swooping bangs. Underneath them you could make out her bright blue eyes, porcelain skin that surrounded them. A light pink shade to her high cheeks. She had a dark line of black liner under her eyes and shine to her plump lips. She had on this silk loose blouse that was low cut. Blue jeans that hugged her slender hips. She looked like she stepped out of a magazine...she had to have had. She looked like an angel. You don't see something like this in Hollywood. What I'm sure had are hormones really raging was that behind that blue silk shirt was the fullest most-

I felt a hit behind the head. "Knock it off!" Gustavo said. He walked over to the girl and smiled. Yeah her smile was heavily but she was the devil

"I found you something better to jerk off to," James said to me at the corner of his lips. I shook my head.

Jo is just fine thank you," I said feeling slightly abashed. Wish he wouldn't bring that shit up.

James scoffed. "Some girlfriend. She won't even let you touch her."

"We're taking it slow,"I defended which was true...annoyingly true.

James laughed.

"Dude, shut up. I don't see you with a girlfriend, therefore I'm still getting more than you," I said back.

"She doesn't have to be my girlfriend in order to have sex with her. It's what the girls here are for. It's the benefits of being in a band. And very good looking," He lightly brushed his soft brown hair back.

I rolled my eyes not in the mood to hear him.

"Boys, Harmony's my new artist...don't scare her away," Gustavo said.

"Thought that was your job," James mumbled looking away nonchalantly. I elbowed him in the ribs.

Harmony walked over to me and folded her hands across her chest.. "and how does she plan on doing that?" I asked.

"Experience," she winked.

She turned to James who looked down at her hand, took it and then kissed it. "I like it rough,"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows clearly taken by his comment. I elbowed him again.

"He's just a little drunk," I whispered to her.

"I'll be a little of anything but just to keep you assured there's something that's never ever going to be little-"

"That's it. You little freaky deeky Zac Efron lavender smiling smart ass, you need help," Free Train said picking James up and over his shoulder. I shook my head as I watched Free Train take James away, who winked at Harmony before Carlos closed the door.

"Tell James to keep his comments to himself," Gustavo ordered. We all nodded.

Harmony smiled brightly. "I'm sure writing a song won't be hard. You guys are amazing. I bought your album last week. It really showed me that this label is the real deal. The music on it is amazing. I can't help but smile when I hear World Wide," She complimented. I smiled. A surge of pride burned in my heart. "James, he's the one who starts off the song?" She asked.

""James Diamond, everyone," Logan mocked.

"Like his voice, his personality has left me in awe," She said. Though it didn't sound like the personality was a good thing like the voice was.

She turned to Gustavo. "Can I rest for a bit-" Before she could say another word Gustavo waved her off.

"You have the next to days off. Take some time to get a feel for the place, get settled in and Sunday I want a golden globe award song that will light up the world, " Gustavo said. Logan stifled a laugh. Gustavo shot him a look.

"Hallmark called, they want their cheesy card line back," he said.

"Pipe it Mrs. Blow up," Gustavo said. Logan looked at him stunned.

I looked away trying to hold back a laugh. I looked at Harmony who had also turned her head to hide her face. I caught her eye and our smiles went from being towards the comment from Gustavo to smiling at one another.

*  
I was glad to leave the office, I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. Thanks to the new girl, we have 2 days off. Yeah we had to work but how difficult and long was it going to take to write a song? A good way to start it off: Water Basketball.

Jo was sitting with Camille and that moron that likes her. Hate that guy. I'm more good looking. They probably only think he's good looking because he looks like vampire. Chicks and vampires. What's so hot about a dead guy that drinks blood? A bunch of water hit my face. When I rubbed my eyes Logan and James were laughing.

"Go get Carlos. Tell him to hurry up!" James said.

"You go!" I ordered back. James splashed water again. I retaliated trying to splash him with more. But Logan and James double teamed me and I no longer stood a chance. I tried desperately to keep them from putting me under. It was inevitable. I went under and could hear the other two laughing from above. When I got back up it was for a short moment because they had me under in a flash. But it was long enough to catch a glimpse of Carlos running towards the pool.

When they had me under, I struggled to get back up. I heard someone shouting and it sounded like Carlos. it wasn't long till I was let back up and Harmony was standing behind Carlos with an eye brow raised. My eyes went wide. She was wearing an orange bikini with light pink poke dots on it. Her hands on her hips. Carlos was frozen still.

"The names Harmony," She said. Carlos closed his eyes tightly.

"What happened?" I asked James.

"Carlos decided to be Carlos and got caught with his pants down," James said.

"Specifics?" I insisted.

"You're Mexican friend over there just shouted "Guys, guys, guys, guys the new artist girl with the big boobs and brown long hair is practically naked! She looks like a porn star." little did he know she was behind him. I shook my head. It was true, she did. You just don't go and announce something like that to the world.

Harmony walked around Carlos and over to the pool. She sat down. We watched at she pulled her hair in front of her, covering her nearly bare chest. I liked my lips and looked away. She was so fucking hot.

"So..." she started. When I brought my eyes back to her, she was looking at me with her blue eyes. "is this what you fuck nuts do all day?" she asked. I blinked a few times. Completely taken aback.

Fuck nuts? Logan mouthed.

James swam over to her. "You could change that," he said going to touch her knee but she smacked his hand away.

"Feisty," he said.

"Pervy," Harmony said bluntly.

"James. Help," I said.

"Help with what?" He asked.

"No. You need help," James looked to Carlos when he said that.

"Hah-hah," James said. James backed up a bit when Harmony made a move to get in. She got into the water and lightly played with the surface water as she began to walk around us.

"We sing..." I said.

"Boring..." She said.

"Play hockey" James said.

"Snore"

"Play video games" Logan said.

"Shoot me now"

"We get into mischief," Carlos said abruptly. Harmony looked up at him a smirk curving her lips.

"And here I thought you guys were hopeless cases. Victims of the cliche life of Palmwoods," She said. She went behind James and ran her hands up his arms and brought her lips to his ears. "Then how would you like a real thrill?" she asked seductively. I raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound good. Especially when she was saying it to the wrong guy. James looked down at her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Fuck, I'm in," He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course. Harmony looked at Carlos who nodded then to Logan who bit his lip.

"Why not," he finally said. She looked at me and I looked away.

"We have a song to write people!" I reminded.

Harmony bit her lip and chuckled. "Relax, Knight we have time," she said. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

When I looked, Jo was heading toward us. I cleared my throat and whipped my hair to the side. "Hey babe," I said swimming over to her. "You okay?" she asked. I was fine. Confused and a little worried but fine. I looked back at Harmony then back to Jo. "Fine. I'm fine," I said honestly. She smiled. I saw her eyes glance behind me than back to me.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Harmony. Gustavo signed her. We have to write a song with her and give it to Gustavo by Sunday. " I answered.

"Well," Harmony started. She clapped her hands together. We all looked at her. "If you four are in, meet me in the front of the Hotel tonight at 9pm," she instructed.

"Where we going?" Logan asked.

"Wear something cool...preferably in the shade of black," She said.

She got to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. Carlos was looking down at her chest. She lifted his face up. She smacked it lightly then walked away.

"She's so hot," he said.

"I want to go too," Jo said. I looked at her my jaw slightly hanging.

"We don't even know what this girl is up to? None of us our going," I said.

"Speak for yourself," James said and climbed out the pool.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To pick out a cool outfit for tonight for my date with Harmony,"

"One: It's not a date. And 2: are you out of your mind?" I asked.

"Kendall, relax, we're prob just going to go steal cookies and paint each others nails." James said.

"If that was it then why the hell would you want to go,"

"Easy. We'll bake pot cookies at her place and then I paint her nails get bored and we have sex,"

"Really James?"

James smirked and walked off. I looked at Carlos. "I do like cookies," he said.

"There isn't going to be cookies!" I said.

"Hater," Carlos cried and walked away.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" When I looked at Logan...well when I turned to look at him this time he was gone. I looked around wondering where the hell he had gone.

"Love," Jo said pointing to the water. Finally, I saw him under water. Probably didn't want to hear me.

I turned around and looked at Jo. She had sympathetic look on her face. "I love you," she sang. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too,"

She sat down and stuck her feet in the water. "It could be fun," She said.

"I'm just trying to look out for everyone," I admitted. "Harmony...she just gives me this bad feeling. Yeah she may act innocent around Gustavo and Kelly like:" and in my best girl voice I said, "Aww I love your music, you're so awesome, I wanna have sex with you all- " Jo hit me in my shoulder playfully.

"Stop hanging out with James," she laughed.

"I can't he's too sexy not to hang with," Jo laughed more. I positioned myself in-between her legs and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck. "She's evil," I said.

"Mhm," She lightly kissed my forehead. "Please?" she pleaded.

"On one condition," I said.

She looked at me curiously waiting for me to continue.

"Maybe possibly go and do it?" I said casually. Jo scoffed laugh and pulled her feet out the water.

"Tonight?" I asked. She started walking away. "Tomorrow!" I asked. She continued to walk away shaking her head now. "HOW ABOUT NEXT WEEK! WHEN ARE YOU FREE! WE ALL HAVE NEEDS, JO!" I shouted. I began to laugh. I tried.

"I think my end of the bet of you being gay is going to work out for me," Logan's voice came from behind me.

"Bite me," I retorted.

"I thought that was James job?" Logan said. At that I turned around and lunged for him...

When we got outside in front of the Palm Woods hotel, Harmony was nowhere in sight. I looked around and turned to the others. "Looks like she played us. I say we go back inside and watch the Harry Potter Marathon on ABC Family.

"Ooh!" Carlos hopped in place and went to run back inside. However, James grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"She's coming," James insisted glaring at me. I shook my head.

"Clearly," I said sarcastically holding my arms out.

Jo walked over to be and locked her arm around mine. She kissed my cheek and smiled. "Lets give her a few minutes," she said softly. Suddenly, a roaring engine was coming from the distance and headlights were shining bright. I squinted trying to make out the on coming car. It was coming fast. I pulled Jo from the curve and backed over to the others. The car stopped short by the curve. It was a black**2010 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid.** I knew that because I had seen a million commercials advertizing it. The driver side door opened and out came Harmony.

She was dressed in tight black jeans, a black tank top with a leather fitted jacket on. Her straight black hair was curled and she had dark black eye liner with neon purple eyes shadow with a black crease. She walked over to me and pulled at my white shirt.

"Color blind are we?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't really feeling the color black. Deal with it," I said. She pulled out a black pencil from her back pocket and looked at Jo.

"May I?" She asked. Jo's jaw dropped not knowing what to say. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to her car. "Sit," she ordered and pushed me back on the hood. "I knew you were going to be a bitch about this." Harmony positioned herself between my legs and uncapped the pencil. My eyes went wide. "James," She called and James came over. "In the back seat there's a black shirt, can you get it for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," he said. She turned my head so that I was looking deep into her eyes.

"Stay still. Look up," She said and brought my face up to the sky. "Keep your eyes opened," she instructed. What the hell was I letting her do to me? I felt the cold tip of the pencil brush along the bottom of my right eye very lightly, then the left. James tossed her a shirt and she pulled me to feet. She went to pull my shirt off but I grabbed her hands fast.

"Whoa! I said deal with it," I said sternly looking at Jo uncomfortably. She gave me a dark look then pulled at my shirt and over my head. She pushed the black shirt into my chest.

"Put it on and stop being a bitch," she said coldly. With a one last dark look she walked over to her car and got in. The drivers side window rolled down. "Let's go," she said. James got into the passengers seat with out hesitation. Carlos and Logan got in the back.

"How cool is this!" came Carlos from inside.

Jo motioned for me to get in as she stood by the door. Son of a bitch. Someone is going to be dead by the end of the night. I walked over and got in. We drove away from the Palmwoods Hotel. I was amazed. The inside was a amazing. There was a DVD system, I felt the cold Aniline leather seat under my hands, the fresh sent of lilac in the air. I don't know what was cooler. The limo we drive in or her car. Carlos was playing with the windows pressing the button to have them go up and down. He smiled with enthusiasm. Logan reaching to turn the DVD system on. Even Jo was in awe as her eyes danced from feature to feature of the car.

"This is so damn cool," James stated.

"We have to get us one!" Carlos said.

I watched Harmony as she reached for the radio and turned the volume dial up. A song that started with sirens blaring began. The car went quiet. _"There might be something outside your window..." _"Oh shit, this is My Chemical Romance!" Carlos shouted. "..._something right past the turnpike gates But you'll just never know If my velocity starts to make you sweat Then just don't let go And if the heaven ain't got a vacancy Then we just, then we just, then we just, then we just Get up and go! Ladies and gentleman, Truth is now acceptable Fame is now inject-able Process the Progress This core is critical Faith is unavailable Lives become incredible Now please understand that"_

Harmony turned it down a bit. "I'm glad you guys like them," she said. She then reached in her pocket, driving with one hand. She pulled out something and before I could tell what it was Carlos ripped it from her hands.

"Fuck me!" he said. Staring at what I knew now was tickets. "My Chemical Romance tickets! This is where we're going tonight!" Carlos asked.

"Hell yeah," Harmony said.

"This is nuts! Oh my god! Finally I get to do what I've wanted to do for the longest time!"

"What's that?" I asked in a serious tone. With Carlos it probably wasn't a smart thing.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know but I have time to think of something!"

"Carlos don't do anything stupid,"

"What's the point in doing anything then! That's what concerts like this are for!"

"Stop the car!" I yelled. Harmony's eyes went into the rear window.

"What for?" She asked.

"Stop the car now!" I ordered. She shook her head and hit the breaks. I immediately got out the car. "We're going back," I said as the others got out the car. "You can go by yourself Harmony. My friends aren't going to get into trouble because of you!" I said to her.

Harmony scoffed. She said something but I couldn't hear her. James looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She went closer to him and started to talk to him.

"What was that?" I asked angrily. She threw me a dirty look then stormed over to me.

"You know what? I"m getting sick and tired of you already. Why can't you just relax like everyone else. You're so uptight that I'm about to blow my brains out."

"No ones stopping you!" I retorted.

She went bugged eyed. "Oooh," she laughed. I could see I finally ticked her off. Good maybe she will take us back home. "You're such a bitch you know that right,"

"Takes one to know one!" I said back.

"Child," She barked and headed back over to the car. "Handle him!" She said. She got back into the car slamming the door.

It was quiet for a moment. Jo and the others headed over to me. "Come on man, lighten up. We could actually have a good time," James said. I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous. So many things could go so wrong. We don't even know her.

"You guys are too trusting,"

"She hasn't given us a reason not to," James said.

"Do you see the way she dresses?" I snapped.

"Why are you being so judgmental?" James asked. "So what if she dresses like that. She's in the rock genre it's only natural for her," James said.

"Therefore it's only natural for her to be insane,"

Jo giggled. She looked at the others. "Let me talk to him," she said. James nodded and walked back to the car with the other two. Logan looking back curiously.

When they got into the car Jo spoke. "Breathe, Kendall," She said taking my hands. I looked away annoyed. "Everything is going to be fine," She said trying to reassure me.

I shook my head. "And what if it's not?" I asked.

"Then we deal with it then. For right now just be happy and enjoy the concert. You love My Chemical Romance. And I know you wanted tickets to this concert. Now smile and get that ass of yours in the car and enjoy the rest of the night with your friends and your beautiful girlfriend," she said. I smiled.

"Fine..." I finally gave in. She was right. There was no more point to argue with the situation before us. She kissed my cheek lightly and lead me back to the car.

I was silent the rest of the ride. When we came to a stop, Harmony got out. The rest of us followed and we had parked in a parking lot at some run down bar. "MCR is here?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid," Harmony spat and began to walk off. James shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

We followed her down the dark dimly lit streets. Homeless people, drunks, stared as we walked by. My eyes stayed on Harmony's back watching as she walked with out a care. Keeping to herself not telling us what was going on. It was annoying and completely frustrating. Then what pissed me off was James taking hold of her hand in his. I shook my head.

When we turned a corner it was a bit cleaner than the other blocks. I saw a huge building ahead. It must be where the concert was going to be held. Soon we could make out the line of people outside a door. A huge muscular man was standing there with his arms folded. "It's a club?" I asked.

"Yep. Private showing." Harmony answered but kept forward. When we came to the door Harmony pulled a tag out from her shirt and showed it to the bouncer. He nodded and let us in one by one taking our tickets.

"Holy crap!" Carlos squealed. He looked at the others in the line waiting. "HAH! Mother fuckers! MCR! WOO"

"Get in!" Logan groaned, grabbing Carlos by the collar.

When we continued on the lead singer Gerard Way and his band were singing "I Don't Love You"

"This is so awesome!" Carlos yelled and began to make his way through the crowd of dancing fans. We were quick to follow him. "One day we're going to be this big!" He yelled. Carlos stopped and began to jump and dance in place. I laughed and joined in with the dancing. Jo danced beside me. Logan off doing the robot. James and Harmony were dancing close, his hands placed on her hips. It was one of my favorite songs off their "Black Parade," Album. I pulled Jo in front of me and wrapped my hands around her waist.

When the song was over "Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)" started. The mood changed drastically and everyone was pounding their heads and dancing crazy. I joined in, Jo laughing as I danced.

It wasn't till the middle of the song when I went to look at my friends when I realized Carlos was no longer by our side. My dancing subsided. "Where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Huh?" Jo asked putting her face closer to mine.

"Where's Carlos?" I repeated looking around. She then started to look for Carlos.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Carlos is missing!" I shouted.

This caught Harmony and James attention. Now we all were looking around for him. "Wanna split up?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah," I replied. This couldn't be a good thing. He was up to something.

When we went to depart we heard a yelling coming from the stage. My mouth dropped. I couldn't fucking believe it. Carlos was running across the stage with a microphone to his lips and...he was...naked. I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"oh" -Logan

"my" -Jo

"Fucking"-Kendall

"God" -James

"I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! BUY BIG TIME RUSH'S NEW ALBUM EVERYONE!"

The crowd half roared with laughter and half booed pissed off. We all turned to look at Harmony. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Don't look at me! He's your friend!" She said defensively.

She huffed. "Lets get him!" she yelled and started towards the stage. We followed and by the time we got to the front Carlos was being chased by security. Gerard Way leaving the stage.

"Carlos!" Harmony yelled at him. He heard her and smiled brightly. "Hi!" he said into the mic. James laughed.

"Lets go!" She yelled.

"Carlos stop fucking around!" I screamed.

Carlos dodged a security and ran over to us jumping down. We didn't wait to run off. When we got to the exit we burst through the door and into the cool air. We were in an alley way.

"Come on! Lets get back to the car!" Harmony yelled.

"But I'm naked! People are going to see me!" Carlos whined

"You just ran across a stage naked and you're worried about people on the street seeing you/" Harmony snorted.

"It's cold," Carlos whined. Harmony rolled her eyes.

James sighed and began to unbuckle his belt. "Here he said," to Carlos. Once removed he handed them over and Carlos was quick to put them on.

"_They went out this door!"_

All of our heads turned to the door. They were coming.

"Run!" Harmony ordered and bolted. I was right behind her running with all my strength. We came to the huge crowd of people still trying to get into the club to see My Chemical Romance. The crowd had gotten bigger and people were all around dancing to the music that was coming from inside. I pushed my way through them, Harmony still in eye sight as she pushed past them too. _STOP THEM!_

Shit...I tried to run faster.

_Let me go!_

That sounded like Logan. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see what happened. They had Logan and the others. They were being put into a cop car. "Shit!" I yelled. "HEY!" I yelled. Before I could run to help I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a dark Alley way. Harmony pushed me against the wall with her holding me back with her arm across my chest while several security people went running by. The cop car with the others in it drove by. A soft crack of thunder broke through the dark sky. A drop of rain hit my nose. When it was silent Harmony walked slowly over to peek around the corner. She sighed and turned back.

"This is all your fault!" I said infuriated.

"My fault? I'm sorry did I tell your best friend to run across the stage - naked!" She said getting loud.

"No but you're the one who took us to this concert!"

"I didn't force you into that car. I didn't force you to come!"

I bit my tongue. "You should have let me go after them! We could have helped them!"

"And risk being exposed by paparazzi? If you would have gotten caught BTR could be over as we know it," Harmony said.

"Once the press get a hold of a video of Carlos the world is going to know," I said walking closer to her. My temper rising. She sounded stupid.

"You can still save the band. As long as there's still one of you that's still "good" you can save the image a little. Your reputation is at stake!"

"Fuck reputation!" I said and I tore my shirt over my head and threw it on the ground. It wasn't me. When I turned around She grabbed my arm. "Kendall listen to m-,"

"No!" I said and shoved her against the brick wall holding her back. She gasped and her eyes widened with horror. The sky rumbled again and rain began to fall. "Stop telling me what to do!" I said darkly. Like her, my breathing had gotten heavy. I was so close to her face, feeling her heavy warm breath on my face. My eyes on her lips.

"If you don't wanna listen to me, listen to your conscious," she softly whispered.

"Screw you," I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers. I lost all control pushing my body closer to her and pushing my tongue past her lips to battle with hers. I could feel her hands at the small of pushing me closer to hers. I trailed rough kisses down her neck stopping at her chest. I was breathing even more heavily. I brought my eyes to hers. She was blinking from the falling rain. As was I. I swallowed hard not knowing what to do.


End file.
